


Happy

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Lucius Malfoy proposes to the love of his life, against his father’s wishes, but love conquers all.[I know in the movies Narcissa has two tone hair, but I’m going with UpTheHill’s wonderful drawing]





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/30835272578/in/dateposted-public/)

Lucius hurried through the park, the red and gold of the leaves of autumn dancing in the wind. If it weren't  for the fact that it would have been improper behaviour of a pureblood, Lucius would have skipped down the path, kicking the leaves out of his way. 

After months of arguing with his father, Abraxas had  finally  opened the family vaults and handed over the Malfoy engagement jewellery. Some of it was rather old-fashioned and ugly. Lucius would not tell his father that about his prized family heirlooms.

He’d  ultimately  settled on a stunning princess cut diamond, surrounded by emeralds and another ring of diamonds set on a platinum band. It reminded Lucius of Narcissa perfectly , beautiful and vibrant but strong.

She would be the perfect pureblood wife and with their future children the Malfoy dynasty would continue long into the future. They’d spent many hours in the Slytherin common room, curled under blankets talking late into the night, they shared so many of the same ideals, but more than that, Lucius  was ruled by his heart, he’d fallen head over heels in love with the blonde beauty in sixth year and had sworn then  that  he  was going to make her his.

Her beautiful red jacket was the first thing that caught his eye and Lucius grinned, the  nargles taking up residence in his belly as he gathered Narcissa into his arms swung her around to her delighted laughter.

“Marry me.” Lucius stammered, tugging the green velvet ring box out of his pocket and dropping to one knee. “Make me the happiest man alive?” by her startled gasp and nodding, Lucius took that as a yes and slipped the diamond and emerald ring her on finger, gathering her into his arms again and kissing his brand new fiancee.


End file.
